1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dictionary device, a dictionary search method, a dictionary system, a server device and the like.
2. Background Art
In an electronic dictionary device in the related art, to select a plurality of words and to search for an example sentence and a phrase including the selected words, it is necessary to specify a search method whether to use an example sentence search or a phrase search before selecting each of the words and performing a search.
In an electronic device in the related art including a dictionary function by which different search methods can be easily specified, the following has been considered. That is, dictionary information is displayed on a touch panel display unit. When a desired character string in the displayed dictionary information is touched and specified in a forward direction, a direction word including the specified characters as ahead word is searched for in dictionary data corresponding to the specified character type, and displayed. When a desired character string is touched and specified in a backward direction, on the other hand, a direction word including the specified characters as a final word is searched for in the dictionary data, and displayed (for example, JP 2004-302802 A).